bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiga Hajime/@comment-7441499-20131109185849
Okay here are the issues that people seem to have with this page. I wouldn't worry too much though, most of them are easy fixes/nurfs and just require a slight bit more understanding of how the system works. 1) Your stats aren't laid out correctly. Fullbringers have a base pool of 50 points and have a cap of 13 points. So you can't make a stat any higher than 13. You can also only have two of these stats at 13 for the moment. You'll find that even then it's better to spread your stats out evenly, every stat is important and has multiple roles, as you will find when you read the documentation linked below. 2) You're abilities are ether banned or things we can't allow as well as the costs themselves being incorrect.I will go into more detail for each ability, but the costs can be: Low, Med, High, Very High. And will drain your Reiatsu (Rei). However, the Rei stat is only a representation of how much reatsu your character has. These are 'soft' stats which means they are only there as guidlines for how we should RP. - Yellow Flame trap Now firstly this ability seems to be a bind type from the way you describe it so it will be under 'bind' instead of ranged. The stat it should be based off is Sei and it's cost should be Medium. The main problem here is how vauge you were in describing what it does. But I can tell you right now that it won't be able to grow inside of anyone. I'm assuming by Ice like fire you mean a cyrstal shaped like fire so naturally you just need to describe how it gets on someone's body and binds them in more detail. Perhaps you shoot some flame and when it hits it expands to lock up their joints. If it does lock them in place then it should last for one turn if their reiatsu is any lower than two more of your Sei. e.g. it wouldn't work if they had 16 Rei and you had 13 Sei, but it would work if they had 15 Rei or below. - Yellow Flame Manipulate Okay, you need to know now that we don't allow complete manipulation of a substance in one ability alone. It would be fine if this were just one attack, like a slash of the yellow fire. For the purposes of this balancing I will be assuming it's an attack which is a wave/slash of the yellow fire in one direction. This should have a medium cost, medium - long range and is an offensive type. - Yellow Flame Take over Yes you can have a giant dome ability. No it cannot have infinate range. No it cannot be inescapabele unless you die. No it cannot do what your previous abilities already can to them once inside. So basically as far as I understand it, you make a massive done of crystal fire that surrounds your enemy, allowing you to use your other two abilities on a larger scale and with more easy. If that is so then this should have a High or Very High cost. It's a ultility type based off Sei and should have a range that's a sensable radius around yourself, maybe a 100m radius that the dome will form over. 3) The backstory is fine for the most part. However, people will often Role Play out joining Xcution in the RP itself. Otherwise it makes for some odd interactions if you say that your OC knows everyone yet no one knows who he is at all. For example Kylar (my OC) who is one of the most Senior Members, would have been one of the ones who you said told you about your powers and such, yet he would have never met you before in the Roleplay so it's all a bit messy. My advice is to remove the part about joining Xcution and instead Role Play that out with the other RPers. I hope that this has been helpful and actually taken on board. If you have anymore questions please add me on skype (we7887) or PM on reddit under the same username.